Sous les rayons de la lune
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Alors que Kamui tente de fuir le mal qui le ronge, Subaru vient lui porter secours. OS Yaoi.


Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr  

Origine : X

Disclamer : Aucun des dragons de la terre ou du ciel ne sont pas à moua Pis j'en emprunte que deux ^ ^

Genre : heu… Shonen ai ^_^

Couples : Subaru x Kamui

Tout le monde s'en fou mais j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour ces deux là avec une seule case du manga vol 14. Celle ou Subaru remet en place la cravate de Kamui c'est trop booooooo comme scène ^____^

Alors, ci-dessous, une tite one shot toute courte sur une série que j'aime énormément mais sur laquelle je n'avais encore jamais eu de bonnes idées. Bon, ce que vous aller lire là, est loin d'être une bonne idée. C'est totalement inutile et sans intérêt aucun si ce n'est celui de m'avoir fait plaisir ^_^ Vous serez forcement déçu alors aussi contradictoire que ce soit d'agir ainsi, j'ai envie de vous dire de ne pas aller lire cette fanfic ^^ Pour ceux qui voudrait tout de même en prendre le risque, bon courage ^_^ Planitude et banalité vont être au rendez-vous !

Sous les rayons de la lune 

Pourquoi tout cela avait-il commencé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal lorsqu'il était petit ? Etait-ce là la manière subtile d'un Dieu trop lassé par ses miracles passés qui cherchait à se divertir ? Subaru ne savait plus quoi penser. Depuis des mois sa vie ne cessait de s'effondrer dans l'horreur et le pathétique. Déjà que ce n'était pas joyeux avant la mort de sa mère. Ne supportant plus tout cela, le jeune homme hésitait entre deux solutions. Fuir définitivement Tokyo et toutes ces batailles ou mettre fin sans plus tarder à sa vie en se laissant définitivement tuer par Fuma. Après tout, l'un des deux Kamui disparu, leurs combats n'auraient plus d'intérêts. Tout du moins, il l'espérait.

Littéralement désespéré face aux derniers événements, le jeune garçon avait commencé par s'enfuir de la demeure qu'il partageait avec trois de ses compagnons

Sorata très gravement blessé, Arashi restait à ses cotés tandis que la jeune Yuzuriha découchait déjà depuis de nombreux jours. Alors c'est dans un désintérêt total qu'il avait réussi à fuguer. Un vrai gamin aux réactions puériles. Mais c'était devenu si dur à vivre tous ses morts, toutes ces catastrophes naturelles créées par les dragons de la terre qui tuaient et blessaient des civiles sans défense. Et puis, il y avait aussi Subaru qui avait disparu après la mort du Sakurazuka mori.

Epuisé d'avoir couru durant des heures sous la pluie battante et gelée, l'adolescent s'arrêta dans une impasse. Il n'était plus rien, n'avais plus goût à rien. L'espoir n'existait plus. Alors tout doucement, il se laissa tomber au sol. Peut-être qu'un éclair finirait par mettre fin à toutes ses souffrances. 

*-*-*-*

Subaru rentrait chez lui quand il aperçu au loin, éclairé par les rayons de la lune, une silhouette repliée sur elle-même. Dire qu'à l'aube de la fin du monde de pauvres âmes devaient encore survivre la nuit sous une pluie si glaciale. N'ayant pas le courage de passer devant l'inconnu sans réagir, le jeune homme décida d'approcher le sans abris. Peut-être qu'un billet de 1000 yens lui permettrait de dormir au chaud ce soir là. Après tout, ils s'apprêtaient tous à passer l'une de leur toute dernière nuit avant le combat final.

Le jeune médium avançait donc vers la silhouette à terre quand celle-ci, attirée par le bruit de ses pas, se retourna dans sa direction

- Kamui.

Sans attendre une seule seconde, Subaru se précipita vers l'adolescent. Le regard perdu dans une tristesse sans fond, Kamui lui, ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu. 

- Kamui qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- …

- Hé !!! kamui !

- Subaru ?

L'ancien dragon du ciel était inquiet. Ne portant que son uniforme scolaire, Kamui était trempé jusqu'aux os. Impossible de le laisser dans cette situation plus longtemps s'il ne voulait pas contribuer à l'arrivée imminente de la maladie.

 - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- …

- Kamui !

Ne voyant aucune réaction, Subaru trancha.

- Aller, lève toi !

Comme un automate, l'adolescent s'exécuta. Mais dés son premier geste, ses blessures lui rappelèrent cruellement leur présence. 

- Attention.  Tu sais, ce n'est vraiment pas raisonnable de sortir dans ton état. Sans parler du fait que rester prostré sous cette pluie n'a rien d'indiqué.

Subaru allait ajouter un énième reproche quand Kamui enfin debout grâce à son aide, le fixa de ses yeux bleus.

- Nous mourrons tous d'ici quelques jours alors à quoi bon faire attention ?

- Ne soit pas si pessimiste.

- Pourquoi ? Ose dire que j'ai tort ? La liseuse des rêves n'a cessé de nous mentir et nous envoyer vers des guets à pans. Toi tu as choisi le camp ennemi. Pire, nos compagnons meurent tous les uns à la suite des autres. Et tout cela pour quoi ? Parce que j'ai eu le malheur dans ma vie de faire un choix ?!!!

Ne voulant pas pleurer devant son nouvel ennemi et pourtant autrefois ami, le jeune homme détourna son visage et son regard pour fuir au plus vite la vision de cet œil crevé dont il était responsable. Bien qu'épuisé, il essaya aussi de s'éloigner physiquement. Il trouverait bien une nouvelle voie sans issue pour y pleurer son mal de vivre. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas que Subaru le retenait fermement par le poignet.

- Suis moi.

Incapable de répondre quoique ce soit, lassé de toujours devoir se battre et ne pouvant tout bonnement pas s'opposer à celui qui l'avait sorti du néant des mois auparavant, Kamui le suivit sans plus dire un mot.

*-*-*-*

Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes dans quelques rues éclairées par la lueur de la pleine lune, les deux  jeunes gens s'engouffrèrent dans un immeuble sans prétention. Au troisième étage, Subaru y ouvrit une porte pour les faire entrer dans un petit studio. L'unique pièce était dénuée de mobilier inutile, juste une table basse, deux chaises et un futon sur le sol.

Kamui aurait préféré ne pas venir dans ce lieu. Il se sentait déjà faible à l'extérieur. Mais entre ces murs, il n'était plus qu'une brindille plus cassante que du verre. Immobile au centre de la pièce, il prenait bêtement conscience qu'il mouillait de manière irrécupérable le tatami présent sur le sol. Tandis que tout son corps se mouvait dans un tremblement des plus pathétiques. Dépité par cette ultime humiliation, il reçu soudain une serviette éponge en plein visage. 

- J'allais te proposer de te sécher. Mais vu comme tu trembles de froid, la meilleure solution reste encore que tu ailles prendre une douche bien chaude.

- Je vais partir.

Kamui se retourna et allait atteindre la porte quand Subaru le stoppa une nouvelle fois. Le médium commençait à voir l'adolescent comme une vraie petite souris qu'il fallait garder à l'œil pour qu'elle ne s'échappe pas des griffes d'un chat invisible.

- N'ai pas peur de moi comme ça. L'orage est encore violent dehors. Tu risquerais de prendre mal si tu ressors maintenant

- …

- S'il te plait.

- …

N'ayant pas la force de parler sans risquer de faire éclater ses larmes, Kamui se laissa  malgré tout convaincre.

- Subaru.

- Hum ? 

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi.

A ces mots, la première goutte d'eau salée tomba sur l'une de ses joues camouflées. Alors sans plus attendre, il se dirigea vers la petite salle de bain. Tout était préférable à se montrer en spectacle. Non dupe, Subaru ne lui fit aucune remarque. La porte fermée sur le jeune homme, il se contenta de prodiguer quelques paroles insignifiantes.

- Je n'ai pas de baignoire alors n'hésite pas à rester aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites.

- Merci.

*-*-*

Lorsqu'il entendit l'eau couler de manière continue, Subaru entra sans un bruit dans la petite pièce. Enlevant les vêtements mouillés déposés consciencieusement sur un petit banc, il les remplaça par un simple yukata blanc. Un regard vers la silhouette qui se mouvait sous le jet d'eau derrière une vitre matinées et Subaru ressortit aussi vite.

Quand Kamui quitta enfin le jet brûlant de la douche, il devait bien avouer qu'une infime part de son mal être était parti avec l'eau savonneuse. Cherchant des yeux ses affaires, il comprit aussi très vite que son hôte les lui avait échangé contre un peignoir. Ses bandages s'étant défaits, ce n'était pas plus mal. Le contact du coton lui ferait moins mal. Ne pouvant pas rester enfermé plus longtemps, il prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit enfin la porte. Loin de lui donner l'impression de l'avoir attendu, Subaru habillé tout de noir se retourna à peine.

- Tes vêtements étaient trempés alors je les ai mis à sécher.

Dans un coin de l'appartement, l'uniforme scolaire était étendu sur une chaise aux coté de l'imperméable blanc de son hôte. 

Se sentant toujours de trop dans cet espace confiné, Kamui décida qu'il était malgré tout, plus que temps qu'il fuit ces lieux.

- Je vais partir. 

- Sans aucun doute….. Quand tes vêtements seront secs.

- Je... 

- Viens là.

Etonnement conciliant, Kamui s'approcha du futon où se trouvait assis le médium…..

- Assoie toi ici.

... pour s'installer à ses cotés.

Se tournant alors seulement vers son visiteur, Subaru le regarda quelques instants avant de lui sourire avec beaucoup de retenu. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très expansif et Kamui le sachant, n'en apprécia que plus son geste de réconfort. 

- Tente de ne pas trop crier si je te fais mal. J'ai des voisins du genre grincheux.

Ne comprenant pas de quoi lui parlait le médium, Kamui prit conscience avec une certaine angoisse que Subaru lui dénouait la ceinture de son Yukata pour le lui retirer en partie. Il ne savait plus que dire ou quoi faire quand l'arrivée soudaine d'une bande stérile devant ses yeux le rassura en un instant.

Remarquant enfin une trousse à pharmacie ouverte à leurs cotés, le jeune homme laissa faire son aîné. Après tout, cela ne faisait que confirmer qu'il n'était qu'un petit être fragile incapable de subvenir à ses besoins. Combien de personnes devront-elles encore mourir et se sacrifier pour lui ? Lui un ado faible et sans conviction qui n'était même pas capable de créer un Kekai pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait.

- Tu as fais une fugue c'est ça ?

Surpris, Kamui releva son visage pour regarder le médium assit devant lui. Avait-il osé utiliser son pouvoir sur lui ?

- Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête. Je n'ai rien fait. Tout dans ta façon d'agir me cri que si tu pars d'ici tu ne rentreras pas pour autant chez toi

Gêné d'être aussi facilement découvert, Kamui ne répondit rien. Malheureusement pour lui, le silence et sa mine de petit garçon prit sur le fait valaient toutes les confessions du monde.

- Raconte moi. Sorata et Arashi ne s'occupe pas bien de toi ?

- …

- Kamui… ?

Ayant terminé le plus gros du travail sur le bras cassé, la cheville foulée et les multiples coupures non encore cicatrisées parsemant le corps du jeune garçon, Subaru l'avait r'habillé convenablement. Les blessures physiques étant enfin soignées, il pouvait s'occuper de la partie moral de son vis à vis. Aussi, il insista pour que ce dernier se confie à lui. Par le passé, l'adolescent avait prit l'habitude de se confier à lui quand il l'aidait à faire ses devoirs dans les jardins du campus. Alors peut-être que malgré son éloignement, réussirait-il à le faire parler de nouveau. Le leader des dragons du ciel ne devait pas garder plus longtemps toute cette douleur au fond de lui. 

- Kamui parle moi.

Le fixant avec une peur évidente au fond de ses yeux, Kamui ressemblait à un animal effrayé prit entre deux feux de voiture. 

*-*-*

Tout comme le supposait Subaru, l'adolescent se sentait oppressé par ses questions pourtant peu inquisitrices. Il avait peur de craquer devant cet homme qu'il admirait tant. Quoique s'il n'avait eu que de l'admiration pour lui les choses auraient peut-être été plus simples. 

- Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ? Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

 Ses deux questions étaient sorties sans qu'il n'en prenne conscience. Le réalisant, Kamui mit ses mains devant ses lèvres. Nul doute qu'il regrettait cette seconde d'égarement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de dire ça ?

Sentant sur ses joues mouillées une main affectueuse lui prodiguer une douce caresse, le garçon craqua définitivement. N'en pouvant plus de retenir pour lui seul toutes ses craintes et son désespoir, ce fut sans avertissement que l'adolescent  se jeta dans les bras de Subaru pour y pleurer toute sa peine une bonne fois pour toute. Les dernières morts avaient été trop dures à supporter. Comment accepter qu'ils souffrent tous ainsi par sa faute.

Subaru comprenait le jeune homme plus qu'il ne le croyait. N'avait-il pas aussi vécu une histoire similaire. Une histoire qui s'était terminée de la manière la plus terrible. Ne pouvant que penser à sa propre expérience malheureuse, Subaru intensifia son étreinte sur le corps tremblant de son cadet. Lui aussi n'en pouvait plus de cette vie injuste et non méritée que le destin leur imposait. Lui qui était devenu le successeur du Sakurazuka mori.

Alors doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, Subaru les fit tomber sur le lit, gardant Kamui dans ses bras. Puis il lui parla de ses propres douleurs et difficultés à faire face à la mort de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé au fond de lui malgré qu'il ait tué sa sœur et ait toujours été un assassin sans pitié. Tout, il lui confia tous ses doutes et toutes ses peines. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin de son long discours qu'ils croisèrent enfin leurs regards. Les larmes du plus jeune s'étaient enfin taries. Alors avec tendresse et cette douceur qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, Subaru essuya les traces encore présentes. S'écoula à cet instant une minute de totale compréhension entre les deux hommes. Une minute de tendresse qui se brisa lorsque Subaru s'écarta soudainement du corps abandonné de son ami.

Leur soudaine proximité avait doucement prit un autre sens. Un sens qu'il ne voulait surtout pas développer.

C'était trop douloureux de perdre un être cher. Trop cruel aussi pour qu'il accepte de se lier un peu plus encore à Kamui. Ce dernier n'en souffrirait que plus lorsqu'il viendrait à mourir à son tour. 

Il le quitta donc pour se rendre dans la salle de bain.

- Je vais prendre une douche. Je serais content de te voir encore là à mon retour.

Un hochement de tête le rassurant, Subaru ferma la porte derrière lui au même instant où Kamui laissait retomber sa tête dans les coussins moelleux portant encore son odeur et sa chaleur.

Kamui avait grandement apprécié l'aide et les confidences apportées par Subaru cette nuit là. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps. Encore un peu et il l'aurait embrassé quelques secondes plus tôt. Nul doute que le jeune homme n'aurait alors pas apprécié une telle initiative de sa part. Soupirant de douleur, il concéda toutefois de fermer les yeux quelques instants. Juste le temps de laisser son corps se remettre de sa longue course. Après, il reprendrait ses vêtements mouillés et fuirait loin, très loin de cet appartement.

*-*-*

Quand Subaru revint dans la pièce principale après une quinzaine de minutes d'absence, il trouva Kamui tout simplement profondément endormi dans son lit. Touché par cette scène, il s'approcha sans un bruit pour reposer consciencieusement les draps sur le corps trop fin du jeune leader. Il semblait si fragile. Dire qu'ils ignoraient encore tous la vraie force qui se cachait au plus profond de lui. Le jour où cette dernière sortirait enfin, le monde tremblerait, il en était certain. Mais qu'allait-il en ressortir ? La fin de l'espèce humaine ou celle de la planète entière ? 

Observant avec tendresse le corps endormi, Subaru déposa délicatement une main sur le front du garçon. A première vue, il n'avait pas de fièvre. Rien de plus rassurant. Finalement, il avait bien fait de le forcer à rentrer avec lui pour le mettre à l'abri.

S'arrachant finalement avec difficulté au spectacle, Subaru s'éloigna pour s'agenouiller devant la table basse et prendre en main son jeu de tarot. Avec rapidité et précision, il distribua les cartes en un pentagramme parfait. Une occupation qu'il ne cessait de faire depuis une semaine. La passé, l'avenir, le vainqueur du duel à mort que ce livrait la terre et les hommes. Absolument tout pouvait être prédit par les cartes. L'unique question restait. Voulait-il vraiment lire et connaître leurs réponses ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, Subaru s'apprêtaient à distribuer sa dernière carte, celle qui lui révélerait le destin du jeune home allongé face à lui. A cet instant Kamui montra des signes de réveil. Doucement, l'adolescent bougea quelques muscles avant de soulever avec une fatigue évidente ses paupières lourdes. A première vue, il se trouvait perdu et ignorait où il se trouvait.

Effectivement désorienté, Kamui tourna son visage encore si jeune de droite à gauche avant qu'il ne voie enfin Subaru non loin de lui. Alors seulement, tout lui revint en mémoire. Sa fuite, ses pleurs et leur rencontre. Et puis, leurs confidences, leurs peurs en l'avenir, leurs chagrins du à la perte des être aimés. 

Incapable de savoir qui d'eux deux agissait sur la volonté de l'autre, Subaru se vit alors poussé par une force irrésistible à rejoindre son cadet. Abandonnant la dernière carte non encore posée au centre du motif de divination, face cachée, il se releva pour s'approcher du lit.

D'un accord commun et muet, ils se firent alors faces de longues minutes avant que Kamui ne vienne lui-même poser ses lèvres sur celles de Subaru. Le médium ayant plongé par le passé dans l'esprit du garçon, il n'était un secret pour aucun d'eux que Kamui l'avait désiré dés leur première rencontre. Oui, désiré d'un sentiment très fort dés l'instant où Subaru était venu lui tendre une main amie pour le sortir de son cauchemar.

Subaru, lui n'était pas dupe. Ce soir là, il y a avait un désir mutuel du corps de l'autre mais surtout et avant tout, un besoin d'oublier leurs souffrances réciproques en la partageant. Kamui était destiné à Fuma. De cela, il en était certain. Comme il avait compris depuis bien longtemps que Seishiko avait toujours été sa moitié. Le coté pile de sa vie. Mais ce soir ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors sous les rayons étrangement lumineux de la lune, ils se laissèrent glisser dans le futon réchauffé par la chaleur du corps de Kamui.

Avec des gestes surs qu'il retrouvait inconsciemment, Subaru défit une nouvelle fois la ceinture du peignoir de son cadet pour glisser ses mains chaudes sur la peau nacrée et parfois blessée du jeune garçon. Ne voulant pas forcer ce dernier à quoique ce soit, le médium se contenta de déposer de petits baisers sur le torse ainsi découvert avant de remonter vers le cou puis enfin les lèvres de son compagnon.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kamui sentait le bonheur l'envahir. Doucement les frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale, exprimant à eux seuls tout le désir ressentit au contact du corps de Subaru contre le sien. Ne désirant à cet instant qu'une seule chose, Kamui fit en sorte que son futur amant le lui offre enfin. 

Une nuit d'amour tendre et réciproque pour oublier toute la haine et la mort qui les entourait. 

*-*-*-*

Au petit matin, Kamui se réveilla bien avant Subaru. La sensation du corps qui le tenait tendrement dans la chaleur de ses bras était tout bonnement magique. Oui magique et merveilleux. Trop parfait pour que cela ne soit qu'un beau rêve qu'il faudrait oublier une fois passé le pas de la porte de ce petit studio. Ils s'étaient bel et bien aimés au cours de la nuit mais n'en auraient très certainement plus jamais l'occasion dans le futur. Un malheur de plus à ajouter à la longue liste de ses déceptions. Malgré tout, c'était enrichi de cette expérience bienheureuse qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter le cocon de bonheur où il se trouvait. Il était grand temps qu'il retrouve sa place. Oui, grand temps qu'il affronte une bonne fois pour toute, les rouages de son destin. 

S'extirpant sans gestes brusques de l'étreinte chaleureuse, le jeune homme se rhabilla de ses vêtements secs avant de jeter un regard vers la table basse. Devant lui se trouvait un jeu de tarot disposé d'une manière qu'il reconnaissait. Sa mère utilisait ces cartes de cette manière pour prédire l'avenir aux politiciens venant lui rendre visite. Se doutant de la question de Subaru quand celui-ci avait commencé à les distribuer, Kamui retourna la carte centrale seule à rester face cachée. Un regard de quelques secondes sur sa valeur et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. A n'en plus douter, le futur serait fait de douleur et de tristesse.

Un dernier regard vers son premier amant, Kamui lui sourit. Puis, sur un unique murmure en guise d'au revoir… 

- Merci.

…il ouvrit la porte et s'échappa.

Dans très peu de temps à présent viendrait la fin de leur combat. Oui, dans très peu de temps un Kamui mourrait.

Fin

mimi yuy

Et voilà une fic qui n'apporte rien à la série. 

Désolé pour ceux qui sont venus la lire, j'ai même pas été capable de vous pondre un lemon (même soft) sur la fin ^_^ Pourtant, moi elle me plait bien cette fic ^_^ alors tant pis (les goûts et les couleurs ^ ^)

Je précise tout de même pour ceux que ça intéresse que j'ancre cette histoire du coté du film et non de la série. En d'autres termes, je préfère la version où c'est Fuma qui meurt dans le duel à mort final. Seishiro étant lui aussi décédé, j'en conclu que Subaru et Kamui pourraient se consoler mutuellement. Le fin du fin étant dans cette hypothèse qu'au final, ce serait Kamui qui tuerait un jour Subaru pour devenir à son tour le Sakurazuka mori. Les cartes l'ayant bien évidement prédis,  c'est la raison pour laquelle, Subaru sait qu'un jour ou j'autre Kamui souffrira de sa mort. Bref un rien déprimant comme conclusion d'où finalement son absence dans ma fic !

A + tous le monde (Sur d'autres séries, promis, j'arrête de massacrer X ^_^ )


End file.
